bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission! The Shinigami Have Come
Mission! The Shinigami Have Come is the one-hundred fifteenth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki regains his confidence to fight again. Later, more facts about the Arrancar are revealed. Summary With Ichigo still shocked to see her, Rukia Kuchiki wastes no time in kicking his face, slapping him a few times, and then using her glove to drag out his Shinigami form. She leads him to a Hollow that has appeared in town to try to have him fight it, but Ichigo can’t seem to draw his Zanpakutō and just keeps dodging the Hollow's attacks. When Ichigo finally does reach for his Zanpakutō, he immediately feels his inner Hollow trying to take over. Seeing that Ichigo is unable to fight, Rukia questions if he’s afraid of defeat, not being able to protect his friends, or the Hollow inside of him. She says that if he’s afraid of defeat, he only needs to get stronger. If he’s afraid of not being able to protect his friends, he needs to swear get stronger until he can protect them. And if he’s afraid of the Hollow inside of him, he only needs to get stronger until he can crush it. After Rukia asserts that the Ichigo in her heart is the man who would shout that with confidence, Ichigo finally comes to his senses and powers up to defeat the Hollow. With the fight over, Rukia takes Ichigo back to school and drags him to go see Orihime Inoue. When Ichigo doesn't apologize fast enough to Inoue for being weak, Rukia apologizes for him. Ichigo then promises to get stronger and vows to protect Inoue next time. Moved nearly to tears, Inoue is glad that Ichigo is back to normal. Afterwards, Rukia and Ichigo return to his home where Kon attempts to greet her with a hug, but she pins him to the ground with her foot. Outside the room, Karin Kurosaki catches her father and Yuzu Kurosaki eavesdropping on Ichigo's conversation with Rukia because they’re shocked that he brought a girl home. Karin isn't so impressed, and Ichigo eventually gets them to go away after hearing the commotion outside his room. He then turns to Rukia to get her to explain what the Arrancar are, but Lieutenant Renji Abarai, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto interrupt their conversation by poking their heads through his ceiling light. With the help of Rukia's drawings, Renji explains that the Arrancar are Hollows, which acquire both Hollow and Shinigami powers by removing their masks. Up until now, there’s only been a small number of incomplete ones, but Sōsuke Aizen's Hōgyoku made them complete. Soul Society originally wanted to just watch and wait for Aizen's next move, since they were still recovering from the loss of three Captains and the Bount incursion, but the true Arrancar appeared earlier than expected. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto chose Renji and Rukia to come to the Human World, and Renji asked Ikkaku to come along. That led to Yumichika, Rangiku, and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya had to come and supervise them, and that’s why they’re all here now. It's at this point that Hitsugaya appears in the window to suggest that Aizen's interested specifically in Ichigo. He goes on to say that normal Hollows removing their mask wouldn't be much of a problem - only the ones stronger than Menos would be. Since Ichigo didn't know that there were Hollows stronger than the Menos, Hitsugaya explains that there are actually three classes of Menos. The first is the huge Gillian, which are highest in number of all the Menos, but move slowly and have the intelligence level of a beast. Hitsugaya feels that the problem lies in the two remaining classes. One of them is the Adjuchas, which are somewhat smaller than Menos and fewer in number, but high in intelligence. The final and strongest type is the Vasto Lorde. Although these Human sized Menos are extremely rare, they are stronger than captains. Because they are short three captains, Hitsugaya fears that if Aizen has more than 10 of the Vasto Lorde class, Soul Society is done for. At that very moment, Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo are returning to Hueco Mundo to report back to Aizen and 20 of their brothers. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Sajin Komamura asks Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba why it's been so long since he's been sent to the Human World and he tells him that Soul Society just doesn't need captains to be sent to the Human World. Komamura then states that he always has a Gigai just in case and the Gigai is revealed to be a dog. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Shinigami techniques used: * * Hollow techniques used: * (flashback) Zanpakutō released Shikai: * Other powers used: *Grand Fisher's Transformation (flashback) Navigation Category:Episodes